Fuyu No Sampo
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Hamao Kyousuke's first Christmas in New York, away from his friends, family and most of all from his beloved boyfriend Watanabe Daisuke and he is low-sprited and feels incredibly lonely since a long chat on skype with his lover on that special day of the year is all the ebony-haired student has to look forward too... but has he really?


**A/N: Hello my dear readers,  
**this Christmas story is way late and was meant to be a Christmas present for a dear friend of mine, but the sudden passing of my grandmother has led me to put this story as well as my others on temporary hold.

The location of this christmas-themed story is New York. I have never been to that city and everything I mention is based on pictures, maps and articles that I used for reference, so I'd like to apologize to all those of you who have already been to New York or are living there for any inaccuracies regarding the looks (indoor and outdoor), atmoshere and travel time between places.

**MY DEAR AMANDA,**  
**THIS STORY IS FOR YOU! MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PART OF MY LIFE; A SOURCE OF INSPIRATION AND MOST OF ALL SUCH A WONDERFUL FRIEND! I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THE READ.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the places I mentioned, incuding the café 'vineapple' and house number 21-something (212) in Columbia heights (except for the description of its interior which is a complete product of my imagination) and I don't own Hamao Kyousuke or Watanabe Daisuke either.  
I only own this story and the original characters created for it.

* * *

**Fuyu No Sampo  
**

"How beautiful," Kyousuke murmured as he watched the snowflakes dancing outside his window on Christmas Eve, covering the streets and the neighboring houses like a fluffy, white blanket. With the temperatures in New York having been about two degrees below zero for the past three or four days the ground was just cold enough for the snow not to melt away instantaneously or within the following twenty-four hours.

"The perfect weather for a Christmas Eve. I only wish...," the young man's voice trailed off and the former celebrity let out a dejected, slightly pained sigh before he finally pried his eyes away from the flurry and walked over to the kitchenette of his small apartment in the 'St. George Clark" student residence, located in the beautiful and scenic Brooklyn Heights, to prepare himself another cup of tea.

While he was waiting for the kettle to boil the ebony-haired student let his eyes wander across the room and shook his head slightly in disbelief at the sight in front of them for, even after three months he had been living at St. George Clark's, he still found it hard to believe at times how lucky he had gotten regarding his accommodation since he was occupying a single studio-type room that had not only come fully furnished, including a TV, a telephone and a refrigerator, but with internet access and a small private bathroom as well and to top things off all utilities were already included in the monthly rent of 95.000 yen which wasn't much higher than the rent for his small one-room apartment back home in Tokyo, a real bargain the location of the student residence.

The distinctive click of the kettle switching itself off ripped Kyousuke out of his thoughts and he reached for the boiler to pour its content into his mug, risking a quick glance at his watch in the process upon which a dreamy smile began to form almost instantaneously on his beautiful, delicate features.

"It's almost time," he sighed happily and hastened over to his desk where he switched on his laptop. The black screen soon came to life and once the operating system had fully booted the young man proceeded immediately to log in to his skype account, the smile that was still lingering on his lips growing wider as soon as he noticed that a certain someone was already online as well and just when he was about to hit the 'video call' button he received a video request which he accepted without wasting a second.

"Hello Dai-chan, I was just about to call you, but you beat me to it," he exclaimed once his boyfriend's face had appeared on the screen and offered the handsome actor a warm, loving smile. "Well, I was quite impatient and couldn't wait to speak to you, especially since my work has kept me away from my computer these past two weeks," Daisuke replied returning Kyousuke's smile with equal fondness. "How are you doing my love?"

"I'm doing fine Dai-chan, but what about you," the so addressed youth asked with a concerned undertone in his otherwise calm voice. "You look quite exhausted and you sound a little hoarse as well." "Don't worry my love I'm alright, but I guess that two weeks of performances and all the talking I have done at the fan club event the day before yesterday in combination with the cold weather have taken their toll on my vocal cords," the handsome actor explained casually, "but I'm already taking care of them. I'm drinking lots of tea with honey in it and I'm using throat candy as well."

"That's good to hear," Kyousuke stated nodding his head approvingly and breathed an almost imperceptible sigh of relief. "You can't afford to lose your voice, not with all those important projects coming up from January onwards. Speaking of projects, how did your performances in 'Familia' and the fan event go?" "Well, the musical proved to be quite successful and the final performance in Matsumoto was sold out," Daisuke answered smiling happily at the memory of the final curtain call. "Many of my fans came to see me and I dare say that I also managed to gain some new supporters."

"That's wonderful Dai-chan, I'm so proud of you," the younger man beamed. "I wish I could have been there to see the musical as well, but tell me, with the final performance being held in Matsumoto and the fan club event only two days after you must have been really busy, haven't you?" "Only a little," the so addressed actor replied truthfully and gave his beloved a mischievous wink, "but the fan club event was fun. I was a bit sad that someone I had been looking forward to see couldn't attend this time, but other than that I really enjoyed myself. Talking to the fans, taking pictures with them and seeing them smile is always fun, even though it's a little tiring, but you already know that from your own experience, don't you?"

"I hear you. I always had a great time at these events as well and I have to admit that I really miss this kind of work a lot, especially the stage performances and the interaction with the fans," Kyousuke stated nodding his head, his eyes growing distant for a moment as the young man reminisced about the days in which he had worked as an actor, model and idol, days that were not yet far in the past.

"You could always come back to the industry and pick your career back up once you have completed your studies," Daisuke remarked softly, noticing the hint of wistfulness in his boyfriend's eyes. "Many of your old fans and many of your former colleagues, including myself, would definitely be very happy if you made that decision." "To speak the truth, I'm still seriously considering that option," the ebony-haired student admitted smiling mildly. "I'd love to work together with Mo-kun, Ryu-kun, Tama-chan, Baba-kun again and especially with you." "So do I. I miss you a lot you know, not only as my partner in life but as my colleague and co-actor as well," Daisuke sighed with a plaintive undertone, which was barely detectable, in his soft baritone voice, "but enough about me. What about you Mao? How have you been lately?"

"Well, earlier this month I had to sit through my first set of exams, so I spent most of my free time either at home or at the library studying and I'm happy to say that all went considerably well," Kyousuke explained truthfully which earned him a proud smile from his one and only. "The only thing that has been giving me a hard time recently is the weather. It has gotten really cold these past couple of weeks and today it has at last begun to snow. I'm trying to keep myself warm as best as I possibly can, but you know how sensitive I am to the cold."

"My poor baby," the other man replied with a sympathetic smile lingering on his handsome features. "If I were by your side I knew exactly what to do to keep you warm." "And what would that be," Kyousuke asked sweetly and playfully raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "I would take you into my arms and hold you tight," Daisuke explained in a low, sexy bedroom voice and gave his beloved a look that sent shivers of excitement down the young man's spine," and then I would shower your neck, throat and collar bones with kisses while caressing your body all over with my hands at the same time before throwing you into a world of pleasure and pure ecstasy and…"

"Oh God Dai-chan, please have mercy on me and stop right there," Kyousuke moaned somewhat huskily, his cheeks having grown an adorable shade of red while he had listened to his lover's eroticizing account. "You know that just listening to you saying such erotic things causes my temperature to rise and gets me excited, but since you aren't here to take proper care of that it's going to be just me, a picture of you and my hand tonight, if you understand what I mean. So please, don't torture me by filling my head with images and phantasies of us doing naughty things."

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to torment you with my titillating, teasing remarks. It's just that I miss you so damn much and have so little self-restraint that I simply can't help myself sometimes when we skype with each other, so please Mao be indulgent and forgive me," the other man stated ruefully and offered his beloved a fond, apologetic smile before changing the subject of the conversation for the ebony-haired student's as well as for his own sake, "but since I'm not there to keep you warm, I could send you a package containing enough heat patches to get you safely through the winter, as a Christmas present so to say. Speaking of which, you should be on winter or Christmas break right now, do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"Ano, classes resume on January 10th and sometime after New Year's I might go on a day trip or two some of my new friends, but nothing is set in stone yet and even if it were, until New Year's Day…," Kyousuke began quietly, but soon his voice trailed off and his eyes turned a little misty. "Mao darling, what is it," Daisuke, who had immediately noticed his boyfriend's distress, asked in the gentlest and most tender manner. "Please tell me."

"It…It's nothing really, I'm just being childish," the so addressed youth replied softly after a brief moment of silence and lowered his gaze. "But you see Christmas over here is the same as New Year's in Japan, a family event. Most of the students living in this residence as well as all of my friends have returned home to their families over the holidays while I'm quite alone. As you know my parents can't afford to provide me the money for two return flights to Japan within six months and that we had, after some serious discussion and consideration, come to the conclusion that me coming home for my brother's wedding in spring or early summer is more important than for the two-week winter break and for the same reason, the financial burden, neither mother nor father could come here to spend Christmas and New Year with me and…"

"You are feeling lonely, aren't you," the other man stated the obvious and offered his lover a compassionate smile when the former idol nodded his head almost imperceptibly in affirmation. "Yes, I am," Kyousuke sighed dejectedly. "This is the first Christmas I have to spend away from my family and friends. As a little boy and as a teenager I used to spend that time of the year with my parents and my brother and after I had met you, the two of us would celebrate Christmas together. Do you remember that I used to like listening to Mariah Carey when I was about thirteen or fourteen years old?"

"How could I forget," Daisuke piped in softly and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What about her?" "One of her songs happens to be often on my mind these days, maybe because it's being played so much on the radio at this time of year," the ebony-haired youth explained blushing faintly. "It's called 'All I want for Christmas is you' and that's exactly what I have been thinking these past few days. All I'm wishing for is that you were here with me and that we could celebrate Christmas together, including the spending of some romantic quality time in each other's arms underneath the Christmas tree and a candlelit dinner at a nice restaurant."

"I have the same wish, but you know what…why don't we try to do the next best thing," the so addressed actor explained, grinning from ear to ear in a boyish manner. "Didn't you say earlier that is was snowing? And I remember that you told me several times about the scenic beauty of the neighborhood you are living in, so why don't we go for a little Christmas walk together?" "Eeehhh!? Dai-chan, you want us to take a walk," Kyousuke exclaimed in disbelief, blinking his eyes rapidly a few times when he perceived his boyfriend eagerly nodding his head. "Are you serious?"

"I sure am my love. The tablet you bought just before you left has a front and back camera, doesn't it? So, you could use the tablet and take me on a short virtual walk, showing me around Brooklyn Heights," the handsome actor replied, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It would take your mind off things for a while and I'm sure it would also cheer you up a little."

"B-But Dai-chan, it's cold and it's also snowing much heavier than it was half an hour ago…," the ebony-haired student began only to be interrupted in midsentence by his lover. "That just makes it more romantic. Please Mao darling, oblige me and take me for that walk. Consider it as being your Christmas present for me," Daisuke pleaded and gave his beloved the cutest puppy-dog eyes, knowing only all too well that the young man had always been unable to resist that look and he shouldn't be disappointed.

"Alright, alright Dai-chan…you win," Kyousuke caved and shook his head trying to feign annoyance, but couldn't prevent a smile from stealing itself onto his lips. "I really can't believe you…to put me through such an ordeal. Just give me few minutes to change into something warm and then I will log in again from my tablet." "Don't you dare switching that camera off while you are changing your clothes," the handsome actor exclaimed instantaneously when he noticed that Mao's hand was moving towards the touchpad of his laptop which caused the former idol to halt in his actions. "It's bad enough that I can't touch you and feel your warmth, so at least give me the satisfaction of being able to admire that perfect body of yours for a while."

"Watanabe Daisuke you can be such a hentai sometimes," the ebony-haired student exclaimed in playful trepidation and then disappeared from the focus of the camera but obediently reappeared in it about one minute later, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms. "As if you wouldn't demand me to do the same thing if it was me having to change outfits during one of our skype conversations and that makes you as much a hentai as I am," the so addressed man retorted with a smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, knowing that he was right and should be proven so only a few short seconds later. "I hate to admit it, but yes, I would want to see you get undressed in front of the camera as well if you had to change clothes while having a video chat with me," Kyousuke admitted meekly which earned him a light, victorious chuckle from his boyfriend and rolling his eyes at the older man's antics he reached for the seam of the sweater he was wearing.

**oOo**

"I just hope that this is going to work," Daisuke's beloved mumbled when he tried to log in to his skype account from his tablet, breathing a sigh of relief when the home screen appeared without delay and the icon next to his profile picture showed him as being online. Smiling mildly to himself as he passed through the wide glass doors at the entrance of the residence he selected his boyfriend's name from his list of contacts and tapped the 'video call' button before stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Dai-chan, can you see and hear me properly," he asked once the handsome actor's face had appeared on the screen. "Yes my love, the video is clear and I can hear you perfectly fine," Daisuke replied smiling and showed his lover two thumbs up. "Yokatta," the ebony-haired student sighed happily and returned the other's smile with equal joy. "Then I will switch to the back camera now and once that's done we are basically ready to go. The internet connection is good and stable and in case that I should run out of battery I packed a charged external battery, so we should be okay."

"That sounds very promising," the so addressed actor answered with excitement evident in his voice and only a couple of minutes later Kyousuke was walking the niveous streets of Brooklyn Heights, playing tour guide. "This neighborhood was built by bankers, shipping magnates and industrialists in the late 1800s and early 1900s and the reason why I love this area so much is because of the diversity of the architecture that can be found here," he explained as he walked down Hicks Street, a wide road that was serving as the main street of Brooklyn Heights and went not only all the way from the old Fulton Street near the Brooklyn Bridge down to Cobble Hill but was also connected to almost every side street of the neighborhood.

"There are some gorgeous houses to be found around here, for example some beautiful Victorian mansions in Pierrepont Street, where I will take you first since it's the street closest to the residence I'm living in, then some fancy, Italianate brownstone houses in Remsen Street and many very picturesque row houses as well as a few federal style homes in Willow and Pineapple Street. I think it will take us about one hour to do that little tour."

"Thank you darling for taking so much trouble just for my sake, you are such an angel," Daisuke piped in smiling warmly, knowing that Kyousuke could see his face on the screen of the tablet, even though he himself on the other hand couldn't see anything but streets and houses for the time being. "It sure seems to be a very pretty and green neighborhood. I can see a lot of trees lining the sidewalks."

"Yes, it is. When I arrived here in September the trees had just begun to change colors and from the window in my room I could see a sea of yellow, orange and red leaves," the ebony-haired student marveled. "I'm really excited to see what the streets are going to look like in spring and summer." And with that Kyousuke resumed his walk, snowflakes dancing quietly around him and for the next hour he showed his lover the most beautiful sights in the neighborhood, switching between the front and back camera of his tablet every now and then or whenever he wished to be face to face with the man he had given his heart to.

"Wow Mao, that is a really impressive building," Daisuke exclaimed once his beloved had stopped in front of a particularly gorgeous gothic-style mansion and had begun to move his tablet slowly up and down, then from left to right and back thus allowing him to take in the view, "but I'd rather not ask how much money one would have to put on the table in order to be able to live in such a place." "Me neither Dai-chan, me neither," Kyousuke chuckled, "definitely more than you and I will ever be able to earn, but you know, whenever I see one of these big, old, luxurious houses I wish I could go inside and see the interior, just once. I always wonder whether the interiors of these houses are matching the architectural style of the building or if the owners of these mansions have renovated and modernized them in some way."

"I can well understand why this matter piques your curiosity. You are majoring in interior design after all," the other man replied and offered his sweetheart a loving smile. "Thanks my love, I wouldn't have wanted to miss seeing any of the sights you have shown me this afternoon." "You are very welcome Dai-chan. I really enjoyed myself as well, just as you predicted, however I hope that one day soon we can take the same walk again, hand in hand," the so addressed student sighed, returning his lover's smile with tender affection, but a hint of melancholy as well. "That is one of my biggest wishes."

"The same goes for me my darling," Daisuke answered truthfully, his rich baritone voice soft and full of feeling, "and I promise you that we will…no…I swear it. But now I think you should reward yourself my love for having played tour guide for me on this cold and snowy afternoon. Isn't there a café somewhere in this area you love going to…the…let me think…the 'vineapple café'? Is that far from where we are now?" "Y-You can really remember that," Kyousuke stammered slightly perplexed, "that's amazing Dai-chan! And to answer your question, that café isn't far from here at all. We are on Pineapple Street now and the 'vineapple' is just a two- or three-minute walk down the road."

"Well, you rhapsodized so much about that café in the past whenever we chatted, so why don't you take me there and show me the place as the highlight of our little virtual Christmas walk? I would really love to see it," the handsome actor stated sweetly, giving his beloved his irresistible puppy-dog eyes once more. "Pretty please?" "Okay, why not, since we are only a stone's throw from here and besides, the 'vineapple' has the most delicious cheese cake in the whole neighborhood," Kyousuke beamed which caused Daisuke to break into light laughter. "Oh my dear Mao," he chuckled, "you and your sweet tooth! Are you sure that you have really blood flowing through those veins of yours and not liquid sugar?"

"You are such a meanie at times," the so addressed student snorted and threw back his head, pouting in the most adorable manner, "always teasing me about my eating habits." "I'm not teasing you. On the contrary, I think that your fondness for sweets is just too cute. I absolutely love the way your eyes start to sparkle whenever you talk about some sweet treat that you like," the accused explained smiling mildly and the ebony-haired youth couldn't help but blush at the sweet words of affection his lover had just spoken.

"W-Well, shall we go then," he stammered somewhat clumsily and quickly resumed his walk as soon as the other had nodded his head a couple of times in affirmation and only a short while later Kyousuke stopped in front of a two-story building whose front wall was tiled with grey shale. A small wrought, iron bench was sitting underneath the big window next to the door, giving the outside of the café an air of leisure and tranquility. "It looks really nice," Daisuke remarked appreciatively, "like a place you can relax at because it is not too overrun and frequented by locals rather than tourists."

"You are quite right. Most of the people coming here are indeed locals and mainly students on top of that. There are about six thousand of us in this neighborhood after all. Wait until you see the inside and you will immediately understand why I love this place so much," Kyousuke stated smiling in anticipation and stepped into the café he had become a regular customer at.

A wide hallway that was leading to the ordering and dining counter featured only one cozy seating corner underneath the window to the street, the dark hardwood floors in combination with the cream-colored walls on the left which were tastefully decorated with dark-brown picture frames, holding colored or black and white photos as well as posters and the walls on the right that were wainscoted with terracotta bricks and intersected by a couple of large windows, gave the place a warm, homey atmosphere.

A few dark-wood tables, seating two customers each were arranged along the wall opposite the bar-style ordering and dining counter and between the tables and the counter an archway led into another room that was furnished with comfortable looking sofas, low coffee tables and bookshelves, a room that perfectly resembled a living room and of which only the left half could be seen from the entrance, the right half being hidden by a solid wall that seemed to merge the edge of dining counter and except for a group of four people occupying the seating corner by the window and a blonde girl about Kyousuke's age working behind the counter the café was deserted.

"Isn't it beautiful," Kyousuke whispered softly, smiling mildly when he perceived his boyfriend nodding wordlessly in agreement. "Usually, at this time of the day, there are a few more customers around, but I guess since it is Christmas Eve most people prefer to stay home with their loved ones. Listen Dai-chan, I need to end the call for a minute or two, just until I have ordered my food. I'll call again as soon as I have given the waitress my order and am seated in a cozy spot, so don't go anywhere okay?" With that the young man's voice trailed off and once the ebony-haired student had perceived his boyfriend nodding his understanding he ended the video call and pocketed the tablet before finally approaching the counter.

"Hi Liliana, how are you," he greeted the girl behind it in proper English and offered her a mild smile as soon as their eyes had met. "Oh hello Kyousuke, I'm fine thanks and you," the so addressed blonde replied cheerfully and returned her customer's smile. "I have been expecting you. I don't know why but somehow I had a feeling that you would drop by today."

"Really, how come," Daisuke's one and only asked raising his eyebrows slightly in confusion. "Well, didn't you tell me only a few days ago that you would be staying here over your Christmas break," Liliana explained, the friendly smile still lingering on her face. "So I was pretty sure that you would sooner or later stop by for a coffee and a chat." "Oh I see," Kyousuke chuckled. "I wasn't sure though whether or not the café would be open today since it is Christmas Eve. Could I have the usual please, a piece of cheesecake and a regular coffee?"

"Sure thing my dear and you know what, since you are a regular customer and it is Christmas your order is on the house," the girl beamed. "But please don't tell my boss, okay?" "Not a word," the so addressed student replied and raised his right hand to give point to his words, "and thank you so much for the treat. Where would you like me to sit?" "You are welcome and why don't you go through to the 'living room'," Liliana stated good-naturedly. "There aren't any other customers in that room and you can enjoy your Christmas present in the most relaxed atmosphere this café has to offer. You can make yourself comfortable in the seating corner on the right."

"Sounds like a plan," the former idol replied and offered the waitress another mild smile before he walked past the counter and through the archway at a leisurely pace only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as he had turned his head to the right, his jaw instantaneously detaching itself from his mouth. "I-It…it can't be…y-you…t-this…how…," he stuttered totally perplexed, unable to form a coherent sentence, blinking his eyes that had grown as wide as saucers several times in sheer and utter disbelief.

"Merry Christmas my love," the so addressed occupant of the sofa exclaimed smiling as if he had swallowed the sun and rose to his feet before opening his arms in invitation. "Merry Christmas." "D-Dai-chan…it really is you…Dai-chan," Kyousuke stammered, the realization that he wasn't dreaming slowly sinking in and once it had the young man flew over to his lover, his dark, chocolate-colored eyes clouding over with tears of joy. "Dai-chan…my Dai-chan," he exclaimed once more and threw himself with so much strength into the other's awaiting arms that it caused the handsome actor to lose his balance and thus the couple tumbled back into the soft cushions of the sofa where Kyousuke began to shower Daisuke's face with ardent kisses.

"I guess…I guess that means you are happy to see me," Daisuke laughed breathlessly, relishing every moment of his beloved's attack, his eyes growing moist as well when he at last cupped Kyousuke's face, thus gently forcing swimming, chocolate-colored orbs to meet his own. "I missed you my darling. I missed you so much." And with that the handsome actor pulled his one and only close, taking the young man's mouth captive with one swift motion, a faint sigh of pleasure escaping him as he could finally feel the lips he had been craving so much for the past three months brushing against his own, a sigh that was almost instantaneously followed by another one for Kyousuke had lost no time to return the kiss.

Moaning softly the ebony-haired youth moved his lips in harmony with his Daisuke's, at last parting them in invitation when he felt the other's tongue outlining the contours the contours of his mouth, then darting playfully into the tiny chink between his top and bottom lip, demanding entrance. Tightening his embrace Daisuke immediately deepened the kiss and began to explore the moist, warm cavern of his beloved's mouth with ardent passion, brushing his tongue repeatedly and in the most erotic manner against Kyousuke's in the process.

With another sigh tearing from him the design student wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck in response and losing himself in the mesmerizing feeling of the kiss he let his tongue swirl hungrily around the other man's, relishing the sensation of the handsome actor's taste gradually mixing with his own and thus the enamored couple shared a long, fervid and lustful kiss which they only broke when the lack of oxygen had at last become unbearable.

"My Dai-chan, I missed you so much as well, more than I can say and I still can't believe that you are really here," Kyousuke sighed breathlessly once his lips had been released and leaned back a little, just enough to meet his boyfriend's loving gaze. "I can't believe that you managed to pull all this off, talking me into taking a virtual walk with you in order to lure me here. I feel like I'm dreaming." "But you aren't my darling. It's all real," the so addressed actor replied and began to rub noses with his one and only in the most tender and affectionate manner, both men basking in the feeling of contentment they felt in each other's arms and the feeling of happiness at their reunion, neither of them having any idea how long they had been remained in their rather intimate position when a soft knock on the wooden frame of the archway, accompanied by a polite clearing of a throat finally ripped them out of their blissful moment of togetherness.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion guys," Liliana stated smiling warmly as she set a plate containing a large piece of cheesecake and a mug of coffee down onto the small coffee table. "Enjoy and please call me if either one of you should need anything else." And with that the young woman left the room just as quietly as she had entered it. "You really weren't exaggerating whenever you said that this café is one of the nicest hangouts in the area," Daisuke spoke up casually once he and Kyousuke were alone again. "This is indeed a very cozy place and has an extremely warm and homey feel to it."

"Desshou…and the food here is heavenly too," the so addressed youth exclaimed smiling brightly and scooped some cheesecake up onto his dessert fork which he then held out towards his beloved. "Here try some of this." "Sure why not," the other man replied and returning his boyfriend's smile with tender warmth he inched closer and obligingly parted his lips, allowing himself to be fed by the other. "Hmmm…umai," he sighed once the sweet treat had begun to unfold its flavor inside his mouth. "This is really delicious indeed. No wonder you have become a regular customer here, considering how much you already loved eating cheesecake back home in Tokyo and I dare say that this is also the reason why you have gained a couple of pounds these three months, isn't it?"

"Mou Dai-chan," Kyousuke pouted while crossing his arms in a sulky manner in front of his chest and struck his tongue out at his one and only who had given him a mischievous wink. "You are soooo mean! We have just me again for the first time after three long months and the first thing you big old meanie do is to tease me about my weight. Besides I have only put on two kilos." "I didn't mean to tease you my love, really I didn't," the handsome actor replied with sincerity and a loving, apologetic kiss onto his boyfriend's temple. "Actually I'm thinking that those two kilos suit you really well because they make you look healthier and a little less fragile."

"Do you really think so," the ebony-haired youth asked somewhat hesitantly, breathing a faint sigh of relief when Daisuke not only nodded eagerly but offered him an approving, reassuring smile as well. "You have no idea how much those words mean to me. I was pretty worried when I first noticed how quickly after my arrival I had begun to gain weight and I'm determined to my current one by doing some exercise two or three times a week. Luckily there is a training facility in the basement of my residence, equipped with everything one needs to work off some unnecessary pounds and to stay in shape, which I can use anytime for only ten dollars a month."

"Mao darling, you have absolutely nothing to worry about," Daisuke said in the most reassuring manner. "You look great, absolutely ravishing and keep in mind that your body is still getting used to your current diet which is probably quite different from the one you had back home, so it's only natural that you have gained a little weight over these past twelve weeks."

"You might have a point there, but I'm still determined to start exercising after the winter holidays. I don't want to end up looking like a daruma by the time I'm ready to return to Japan after my graduation," Kyousuke stated before breaking into light laughter, Daisuke joining in almost instantaneously. "Rest assured Mao that even if you did, I would still love you as much as I do now," he chuckled and placed a sweet, lingering kiss onto Kyousuke's lips which caused the young man to blush in the most adorable manner.

"I love you too Dai-chan," the ebony-haired student whispered endearingly and let his head rest comfortably for several long moments on his lover's shoulder before he finally turned his attention back to the piece of cheesecake that was still sitting on the plate in front of him. With sparkling eyes he devoured the sweet treat taking delight in feeding Daisuke a piece every now and then who accepted every bite that was offered to him with such a warm, loving smile that it made Kyousuke feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Well Dai-chan, since you can only have arrived somewhere within the last twenty-four hours I dare say that you haven't done much exploring yet, if any," he spoke up softly after he had swallowed another spoonful of cake and gave the other man an expectant look. "I'm more than happy to continue playing tour guide for you."

"You are right. I haven't seen anything of the area yet, even though I'm staying in this neighborhood. I have been too busy setting up this meeting," the so addressed actor explained truthfully and reached out to run the back of his hand gingerly down one side of his beloved's beautiful face, "but I heard that the Brooklyn Heights Promenade is a 'must see', so why don't we go and take a stroll down that promenade and enjoy the peaceful tranquility of this snowy Christmas Eve before heading to the place I'm staying at, if you aren't too exhausted from your earlier walk that is."

"I'm not tired at all," Kyousuke beamed in the most anticipating manner, elated at the idea of taking a romantic evening walk with his boyfriend at the most scenic spot in the whole neighborhood. "The promenade is only two-and-a-half blocks away from here, meaning only about ten to twelve minutes on foot." "Great, that's settled then," the other man breathed softly before pecking his sweetheart's cheek affectionately, taking full advantage of the fact that there were no other customers present in the room and only about fifteen minutes later the two lovers were ready to go.

"Merry Christmas and thanks for all the help," Daisuke addressed his co-conspirator Liliana, Kyousuke following his example a few moments later, thanking the waitress once more for the treat he had received. "Merry Christmas guys," the blonde replied cheerfully and tugged at Kyousuke's jacket, motioning for the young man to come a bit closer. "You lucky thing, I'm so happy for you," she whispered once Daisuke's beloved had done as she had bid him to. "You have a wonderful boyfriend…doing something so romantic for you as secretly coming over to New York and setting up this meeting…and to top things off he is not only kind, but smoking hot as well."

"Yes, Dai-chan is an amazing person, beautiful inside and out and he is the most precious thing in my life apart from my family," the ebony-haired student swooned with a dreamy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and once he had wished the girl another 'merry Christmas' he rushed over to the exit smiling radiantly at the man waiting there and ready to open the door for him like a perfect gentleman. "Shall we," Daisuke asked mildly returning the smile that was offered to him and with that the two lovers stepped out onto the quiet, snowbound streets of Brooklyn Heights, the snow glistening in the light of the street lanterns as if it consisted of hundreds and hundreds of little diamonds.

"Uaah, this is so beautiful," Kyousuke marveled at the sight while lacing fingers with his boyfriend who nodded wordlessly in agreement and soon the couple was on its way down the promenade, snuggled up close to one another and enjoying the walk to their destination in comfortable silence which the younger of the two only broke when they had almost reached the river. "The promenade is right behind this block of row houses," he explained in a hushed voice, "and the view will blow you away."

"You are making me really curious my love," Daisuke breathed softly and once the two lovers had passed the last couple of houses the handsome actor's jaw dropped to the ground as the buildings had given way to truly breathtaking sight. To Daisuke's left and right sprawled a wide promenade, bounded by the river bank on one side and trees and bushes on the other that were interspaced here and there with wooden benches, offering a stunning view of the city. On the other side of the river, whose waters were resembling a sea of obsidian in the pale light of the moon, the tall buildings of downtown Manhattan rose into the nightly sky, to the right the illuminated Brooklyn Bridge spanned the river and the snow glistening in the lanes in combination with the silence, except for the gentle sound of rushing water, gave the whole place a peaceful, tranquil, almost magical atmosphere.

"Wow Mao, you were right. The view is absolutely breathtaking," Daisuke breathed reverently and led his beloved over to the railing that defined the scope of the promenade to the river where the two men leaned themselves casually against the balustrade taking in the night view. "You really live in a very beautiful part of the city." "I sure do but it would be even more beautiful if you were living here with me," Kyousuke sighed with a hint of melancholy in his voice and only a second later the ebony-haired youth found himself in the strong arms of his lover. "I'm here now."

"But for how long," the ebony-haired youth whispered and buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, "only for a few days and then you will return to Tokyo and God knows when we can see each other again. How shall I endure it?" "Listen my love, I promise you something," the older man replied quietly and placed one hand under Kyousuke's chin thus forcing the design student to look up and to meet his gaze. "Your brother's wedding is coming up, isn't it? Should this wedding take place in spring it means that you will be spending the summer most likely here in New York. In that case we can see each other while you are Tokyo and I will come and visit you during my obon holidays. Should the wedding be held sometime during your summer break I will visit you over Golden Week and once you are back in Tokyo we can try to spend as much of your summer break together as our schedules allow us to and we will definitely spend Christmas and New Year together, either here in New York or back home in Tokyo."

"Hontou ni," Kyousuke breathed softly and tears of emotion started brimming in his eyes. "You would really do this for me, spending so much money and taking so much time off your busy schedule just so that we can be together as often as possible?" "Yes my love, I swear," Daisuke whispered endearingly, "and you know why? Because you are always on my mind and I miss you just as much as you are missing me." "Oh Dai-chan you really are an angel, just like I had thought you to be the day we first met," the ebony-haired youth sighed happily and rose to his tiptoes to bestow a tender, loving kiss onto his boyfriend's lips and the handsome actor lost no time to take advantage of the situation.

Eagerly returning Kyousuke's kiss he pulled the young man closer, nibbling and sucking his bottom lip before he finally invaded the former idol's mouth, a shiver of delight running down his spine and a soft moan tearing from him as he felt the other's tongue coming together with his own for a slow, sensual and erotic dance. He was in heaven and so was his beloved for, unable to hold back a faint sigh of pleasure of his own, Kyousuke had slightly tilted his head, inviting his one and only to deepen the kiss even further and the handsome actor was ready to oblige only all too willingly, delving deeper into his beloved's mouth, swirling his tongue sensually around the ebony-haired student's in the most tantalizing and enticing manner.

"Ne Dai-chan, I completely forgot to ask…how long are you staying," Kyousuke inquired huskily once the need for air had finally forced the couple apart, a sheepish grin playing about his mouth as he held on to the lapels of his lover's jacket in order to support his legs for his knees had grown weak as a result of the passionate kiss the two men had just shared, "four days, five days?" "Nope, I pulled some strings with my management and believe it or not, but until eight o'clock in the evening of January 9th, that's when I have to take the train to the airport, I'm all yours," the so addressed actor explained smiling mildly, a smile that turned into a hearty laugh when its owner perceived the mix of surprise and disbelief on his sweetheart's face.

"You…you are really going to stay with me until the end of my Christmas break," the ebony-haired student exclaimed, his voice trembling with excitement and began to rapturously peck Daisuke's cheeks as well as his lips a couple of times in the most affectionate manner. "That's amazing! I can't believe it!" "But it's true," the older man chuckled as he lifted his beloved up into the air and started to spin him around, infected by the former idol's exuberance and excitement. "Dai-chan…let me down! I'm getting dizzy," Kyousuke laughed and held on to the lapels of Daisuke's coat again for a few moments, this time in order to steady himself as soon as his feet were back on the ground, catching his breath.

"Well my love, shall we head to the place I'm staying at during this visit and celebrate a little," the handsome actor proposed once the two lovers had calmed down a little, "it's Christmas Eve after all." "I can't think of anything I'd rather do," the ebony-haired student sighed blissfully and offered the one he had given his heart to a radiant smile. "Where are you staying?" "I'm staying at 21- something Columbia Heights," Daisuke explained truthfully which earned him a confused frown from his boyfriend. "21-something Columbia Heights," the former idol repeated slightly baffled, "but as far as I know there isn't a hotel or guesthouse in that area, only private homes."

"Who ever said that I'm staying at a hotel," the so addressed celebrity smirked and gave his beloved, whose curiosity was now piqued, a playful wink before leading him away from the promenade to the address he had mentioned earlier. "Here we are, this is my abode for the duration of this visit," he announced about ten minutes later and stopped in front of a gorgeous white washed renaissance-style townhouse and Kyousuke's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight. "How…How on earth did you manage to pull that off," the young man stammered flabbergasted. "I can't believe it!"

"Ano ne, I wanted to stay at a place that would offer us as much privacy as possible," Daisuke explained calmly and smiled innocently at his one and only. "I did some research about renting private holiday homes, then I went to a few travel agencies in Tokyo and finally one of them could offer me the holiday package I had been looking for, a roundtrip flight from Narita and a seventeen-nights-stay in a private mansion and this is what I got. According to the travel agent this house was bought by a rich tycoon some years ago and he is letting it out most of the year to tourists. There even is a housekeeper."

"That's absolutely incredible," Kyousuke stammered still being in complete awe. "I didn't dare to hope that I would ever get the chance to see the inside of one of these gorgeous townhouses, let alone reside in one of them for a while. "Well then my love, shall we go inside or do you mean to keep standing in front of the house all night and let grass grow under your feet," the other man remarked teasingly and placed a chaste yet affectionate kiss onto Kyousuke's forehead before climbing the few stairs that were leading up to the front door where he pulled a set of keys out of his coat pocket, his beloved following suit.

"Okaerinasai Watanabe-san," the handsome actor was greeted in proper Japanese by a middle-aged woman almost as soon as he had opened the door. "I hope that you and your friend had a lovely afternoon." "We had indeed Yamada-san, thanks for asking," Daisuke replied smiling mildly and put his arm leisurely around his sweetheart's shoulder. "May I introduce my companion to you? This is Hamao Kyousuke, student of interior design, a very dear friend of mine and the one who is going to reside here with me for the duration of my stay."

"Nice to meet you Hamao-san," the so addressed woman turned to the ebony-haired youth. "I'm Kimiko Yamada, the housekeeper and I will do everything I can to make your stay in this holiday home as comfortable as possible." "It's nice to meet you too," Daisuke's one and only answered smiling mildly and shook hands with the middle-aged lady. "We will try not to cause you too many inconveniences." "Don't worry about that and enjoy your holiday to the fullest," Kimiko replied good-naturedly before she turned back to Daisuke once more. "Watanabe-san I have prepared and arranged everything as you wished and unless you need anything else I will excuse myself now and take my leave."

"Thank you so much for your help Yamada-san," the handsome actor answered and bowed politely to the housekeeper, "but I think Kyousuke and I are going to be just fine." "Well, in that case I will head home now. What time would you like me to be here tomorrow morning," the middle-aged woman asked and walked over to the wardobe to take her coat off one of the hangers. "Tomorrow is Christmas Day, so why don't you stay home with your family," Daisuke offered smiling mildly. "I promise that I will give you a call if I need anything." "Thanks, I'm very much obliged to you for your kind offer. I put a note with my phone number onto the telephone stand," Kimiko replied smiling gratefully at her two paying guests. "Merry Christmas to the two of you." And with that the middle-aged woman stepped outside, quietly closing the front door behind her upon which Daisuke turned to his beloved and pulled the young man into his arms.

"Now it's just you and me Mao, just you and me," he whispered endearingly and placed a lingering kiss onto Kyousuke's cheek, his low, sultry voice sending shivers down the former idol's spine. "Yes, just us," the ebony-haired youth sighed, letting his head rest comfortably on Daisuke's shoulder and closed his eyes for a blissful moment, "and I can't put into words how elated I am about that." "Neither can I," the so addressed actor breathed softly and bestowed another kiss onto the precious treasure he was holding in his arms, this time onto the young man's temple before he finally released the ebony-haired youth from his hold. "But what do you say, shall we go into the living room and make ourselves comfortable?"

"I'd love that," Kyousuke replied softly and allowed himself to be led through the imposing hall, which with its carpeted floors, the dark-wood paneled walls, the mirrors and the subtle lighting, was having an almost regal feeling about it, to the living room and once more his eyes went wide as soon as he had stepped over the door still for the room was an absolutely gorgeous sight to behold.

At the end of the spacious room tall panorama windows, the middle one being an oriel window, reached almost all the way from the floor up to the ceiling and the dark wooden frames surrounding them were adorned with beautiful, intricate carvings. On the left side a large fireplace whose mantelpiece and sides were decorated with the same intricate woodwork that had already been used around the windows had been built into the wall and a fire was crackling inside of it. A fluffy looking sheepskin rug lay in front of the fireplace, encircled by a slightly curved sofa as well as an armchair to its left and one to its right.

The right side of the room featured another comfortable living room set that was arranged around a slightly antique looking wall unit with a large flat screen TV in its center and a couple of bookshelves as well as several chests of drawers were lining the wall. "Oh my God," Kyousuke stammered repeatedly as he let his eyes wander over the room and let out a squeal of excitement when his gaze came to rest on the object that was standing in the corner next to the fireplace. "Dai-chan, but that's a Christmas tree, a real, freshly cut Christmas tree!"

"Yes, it is. I contacted the landlord prior to my departure from Tokyo and he agreed to put up a fresh Christmas tree on the day of my arrival. I have already put in the fairy lights this morning, but I thought that it would be a nice idea if we decorated the tree together," Daisuke explained smiling warmly and had barely finished the sentence when he was pulled into a rapturous hug. "You are amazing Dai-chan! Thank you…thank you…thank you," the ebony-haired youth gushed, bestowing an affectionate peck on Daisuke's lips between every 'thank you' he uttered.

"I take it then that you approve of this holiday home and the arrangements I have made," the handsome actor stated the obvious chuckling warmly and wrapped his arms gently around his lover's slender frame. "Approve," Kyousuke echoed and raised his head to meet his boyfriend's affectionate gaze with his own. "I absolutely love it! This townhouse is the most luxurious place I have ever seen and ever since the first Christmas we celebrated together I have always wanted to decorate a Christmas tree with you."

"Then what are we waiting for," the so addressed exclaimed and nodded his head towards a stack of boxes that was sitting next to the tree, his beautiful eyes sparkling with excitement as well as happiness and only a few minutes later the lovers were busy decorating the stately fir tree with ornaments, colored glass baubles and tinsel, stealing glances off each other and smiling at one another whenever their eyes met. Kyousuke's cheeks were glowing as he carefully hung ornament after ornament into the branches of the tree, the tip of his tongue sticking out in the most adorable manner from between his lips whenever the young man took a moment to examine his work or to find the perfect location for the next decorative ornament and Daisuke's heart skipped a few beats at the sight, not to mention that it caused the handsome actor's body temperature to rise.

A little less than one hour the Christmas tree was done, glistening in red and gold and once Daisuke had switched off the ceiling lights the two lovers admired their work in silence for a while, Kyousuke resting his head comfortably against the broad chest of his one and only who had embraced him from behind. "I think we did a wonderful job Dai-chan. The tree looks absolutely stunning," the ebony-haired youth finally breathed softly into the serene quiescence.

"I dare say we did," the so addressed actor affirmed in an equally hushed voice. "The tree looks very beautiful indeed and I think we deserve a reward for what we have accomplished. How does a glass of champagne by the fire sound to you?" "That sounds amazing," Kyousuke sighed and turned himself around in his lover's arms, so that he could face the handsome celebrity properly. "You have really thought of everything, haven't you?" "I sure hope so, we have to make up for a lot of lost time while I'm here after all," Daisuke replied huskily and pressed his lips gingerly against the soft, heated skin of Kyousuke's neck before releasing the ebony-haired youth from his hold, "so why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go and get a bottle of champagne from the kitchen?"

And with that the handsome actor left the living room that was now bathed solely in the glint of the many fairy lights on the tree and the soft flickering glow of the fire, only to reappear a few minutes later pushing an elegant looking tea trolley which was carrying a champagne bucket as well as an expensive looking green bottle and two filigree champagne flutes.

"Your lordship ordered a glass of champagne," he announced playfully in a butler-like manner as he carefully moved the trolley over to the fireplace where Kyousuke had already made himself comfortable on the sheep skin with the aid of some of the soft sofa cushions. "I have here an excellent vintage that I hope will be to your lordship's taste."

"Then please serve me one glass James," the former idol chuckled, waving his hand in a slightly snobbish and dismissive manner to give some authority to his words, clearly enjoying the little role play he and his lover were acting out. "As you wish my lord," Daisuke replied, courtly acknowledging his boyfriend's order with a light bow before he uncorked the champagne bottle with a melodius 'plop', then poured some of the sparkling liquid carefully into the glass flutes and finally put the bottle back into the bucket that was filled with ice cubes.

"Mao my love, here is to us, to us, to our love and to our reunion," he declared ceremonially once he had handed one of the champagne flutes to his boyfriend and had made himself comfortable as well. "Yes, to us and to our love," the so addressed youth answered huskily and smiling warmly at one another the two lovers clinked glasses.

"Oh Dai-chan, I can't tell you how happy I am," Kyousuke sighed blissfully after he had taken a sip from his champagne and snuggled up to his one and only, leaning his head once more against the handsome actor's shoulder like he had already done several times since their meeting at the café. "To think that, until a few hours, ago I was perfectly convinced that I would have to spend a lonely Christmas Eve cooped up in my little apartment and now here I am in a gorgeous townhouse, sitting by the fire and sipping champagne with you by my side."

"I'm just as happy as you are my darling," the so addressed celebrity breathed softly and began to run his fingers gingerly through Kyousuke's hair which caused the young man to let out a sigh of contentment for he had been missing those tender caresses dearly during the past three months. Smiling mildly to himself at his beloved's reaction to his cajoling Daisuke let his hand travel ever so slowly from Kyousuke's head, over his neck and shoulders, all the way down to the youth's middle where he not only snaked his arm possessively around the ebony-haired student's waist, but pulled the former idol with gentle determination into his lap.

"I have something for you, a little Christmas present," he whispered smiling mysteriously and met his boyfriend's loving gaze, losing himself for a moment in the endless depths of the young man's beautiful eyes before he finally fished a rather flat, about fifteen centimeter long package from somewhere underneath his sweater where has successfully hidden it and handed the gift to his one and only. "For you my love, I hope you will like it."

"Thank you so much Dai-chan. I wish I had something for you as well," Kyousuke stated breathy as he accepted the package and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, "but your Christmas present is already on its way to Japan. I took it to the post office four days ago." "Don't make yourself uneasy about such a small matter. It's enough for me to know that you wanted to give me a present. I'm happy that I have something I can look forward to when I return and now open your present," Daisuke chuckled, ruffling his lover's hair in the most affectionate manner upon which Kyousuke began to untie the decorative ribbons before carefully unwrapping the packet, his eyes sparkling with anticipation and finally growing wide when a jewelry case appeared at last from under the final layer of wrapping paper.

Blinking rapidly a few times he carefully opened the lid of the case and couldn't help but gasp at was revealed for inside the box, on a black velvet cushion sat a beautiful pair of silver necklaces holding two silver, filigree and intricately designed angel wing as pendants, pendants that formed a heart when held against one another and that were completely identical except for the gemstone at the neck of each wing for one was adorned with a sapphire while a red garnet was embedded in the other. "D-Dai-chan…t-they are gorgeous…," Kyousuke stammered deeply moved and let his fingertips ghost over the intricate designs on each one of the wings. "I…I don't know what to say."

"I wanted to give you something that makes you think of me whenever you lay eyes upon it as well as something that will connect us, something that will always make the two of us feel as if we were together even when we are thousands of miles apart," the handsome actor explained huskily and ran his hand slowly over one of Kyousuke's cheeks in a tender caress. "Mao darling, will you oblige me and wear one of these pendants from now on?" "Do you really need to ask," the so addressed student inquired breathy and leaned in to claim his lover's lips upon which the couple shared a romantic, lingering, open-mouthed kiss.

"Ne Mao, since you accepted my present, which one of the pendants would you like to wear," Daisuke asked smiling mildly once he had pulled away from his boyfriend's lips, "the one with the sapphire or the one with the Bordeaux-colored garnet?" "Hmm let me see…I think I will take the garnet-adorned pendant," Kyousuke replied after a moment of contemplation. "The garnet reminds me of your role as KING in 'Club Slazy', where you possessed a garnet because you had become the 'top ace' and wasn't it me who boldly wrote on his whiteboard in 'Busaiku Kingdom' "I love KING" only two weeks before the premiere of 'Club Slazy'? Besides, since you love the sky so much the pendant with the sapphire is perfect for you."

"Tashika ni," the handsome actor chuckled lightly and affectionately pecked his beloved's forehead before he took the garnet-adorned pendant out of the jewelry box. "Would you allow me to put this on you," he asked hoarsely and once the ebony-haired youth had nodded his consent he gently put the necklace around the young man's neck and clasped it carefully at its base. "Thank you Dai-chan, please allow me to do the same for you," the former idol whispered softly and clasped the second necklace with the utmost care around his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you Dai-chan," he breathed softly and let his fingers trace over the filigree chain and the intricate pendant, its blue stone glowing softly in the shine of the ingle. "I love you so much." "I love you too Kyousuke. I love you with all my heart," Daisuke sighed huskily and leaned in to claim his beloved's mouth for a passionate kiss.

With a sweet sigh tearing from him as he felt his lover's lips brushing against his own Kyousuke responded immediately to the sensual assault and began to move his mouth in harmony with the older man's, soon allowing the handsome actor to take the lead and Daisuke lost no time to do so. Letting out a faint sigh of his own he playfully flicked out his tongue gently nudging the Kyousuke's top and bottom lip a few times demanding entrance before he finally slipped it through the soft curve of his sweetheart's lips, entangled the young man's tongue with his own, prodding and exploring anxiously and latched onto its source, feeling the hum of the ebony-haired student's arousal from the back of his throat straight down to his lower regions and when the couple finally broke the fiery, lustful kiss both men's eyes were clouded with passion, need and awakened desire.

"Kyousuke my love," Daisuke breathed softly, his voice husky as well as blanketed with lust and began to shower the curve of his boyfriend's neck with tantalizing butterfly kisses, then licked a long line up to his ear where he took the soft lobe into his mouth and started nibbling and suckling on it, knowing only all too well what his actions would do to his beautiful, young lover and his endeavors were rewarded almost instantaneously.

With a gasp of unmistakable pleasure tearing from him Kyousuke tilted his head while stroking his hands through Daisuke's hair, silently pleading for more and he shouldn't be disappointed. Only a few moments later the handsome actor released the assaulted earlobe in order to trail his lips downward again, licking, biting and nipping as they went along thus coaxing another series of soft, gentle moans out of his beloved, his hands roaming and caressing the young man's body all the while and as he took to suck and nip the soft, heated flesh in the curve of Kyousuke's neck he began to brush up the former idol's sweater and undershirt, eager to feel the warmth of his boyfriend's smooth, flawless skin with his hands and eventually every inch of his own body.

"Ngh…Dai-chan…," Kyousuke purred and gripped his lover's shoulders as he felt jolts of electricity shooting up his spine, jolts that caused his body to light up and that incessantly fueled his need and desire for the other. He squirmed in anticipation, his brain starting to fizzle out and obediently raised his arms when he noticed Daisuke's attempt to strip him, letting out a gasp as he felt the other's thumbs brushing over his sensitive nipples in the process. "Unngh."

Stimulated by his beloved's sounds of seductive enjoyment Daisuke quickly got rid of the disruptive pieces of clothing, then took off his own sweater and undershirt just as speedily before turning his attention back to the paradise that was Kyousuke's body and after he had offered the ebony-haired youth a sultry smile he buried his face once more in the arch of the young man's neck. Ever so gently he sucked and bit on the tender, yielding flesh, thus driving his one and only crazy with lust and leaving the former idol panting and breathless he trailed a line of blazing kisses over Kyousuke's collar bones before sweeping his tongue and lips down the design student's chest where he pulled a nipple into his mouth which caused the assaulted to gasp out sharply.

Smiling victoriously to himself at the reaction he was getting from his beloved the handsome actor proceeded with his sweet torture and sucked, flicked and squeezed the sensitive nub while giving the other one attention with his hand, making their owner writhe in pleasure and groan in desperation. "Does it feel good," he asked in a velvety bedroom voice that was heavily laden with lust as he stroked his cheek across one of Kyousuke's hard nipples which had immediately responded to his advances, swelling and puckering until they were taut and pale and the sweet sounds of desire their stimulation had elicited from his boyfriend's lips had sent warm surges of need straight through to his manhood.

With heat spreading over to every extremity of his body he allowed his mouth a final sweep across his sweetheart's chest before heading to towards infinitely more interesting territory, his tongue drawing a straight, wet line down the center of Kyousuke's body. "Ki…Kimochiii…please…more," the ebony-haired youth moaned and bucked hips, unable to bridle the need and desire that were surging through him any longer and let out a sultry purr when he felt Daisuke's hand undoing his jeans, then slipping inside where it began to stroke and fondle his member in the most enticing manner. "Ngh-ah…"

Smirking satisfactorily to himself Daisuke let his fingers run a few more times over the thin fabric at the front of his lover's undies where a noticeable bulge had formed before he finally pulled them down together with the jeans in one swift motion and discarded them somewhere at the foot of the sofa, his own pants and boxers following only a few moments later, the feeling of his own aching manhood demanding to be released from its confinements having become unbearable. "I know I said this countless times before, but you are beautiful," he whispered hoarsely and placed a couple of tantalizing kisses onto Kyousuke's abdomen, the young man's soft, flawless and creamy skin having a warm amber glow in the shine of the open fire which enhanced the ebony-haired youth's natural beauty even more, "so incredibly beautiful."

And with that he let his fingers ghost along his boyfriend's erection before encasing it in his palm and moving his hand rhythmically up and down the shaft, gently, tightly, then barely at all which earned him a couple of lustful moans that spurred him on to take his stimulating caresses a little bit further. Seeking Kyousuke's lust-blown gaze he leaned in, slowly opened his mouth and once he had taken the crown of his lover's member in he began to suckle smoothly on it, flicking the highly sensitive slit repeatedly with his tongue which caused the ebony-haired to cry out in pleasure.

"So…so good," he moaned as he felt himself being further engulfed in heat, Daisuke's tongue sweeping the most incredible circles at the tip each time the handsome actor sucked the shaft all the way to the root and the desire to thrust up into his boyfriend's mouth, seeking the ultimate depth and fulfillment had the former idol bite his bottom lip as he desperately fought to resist that urge, but knowing only all too well what it was his beloved wanted and needed Daisuke scraped his teeth gently along the entire length of Kyousuke's member and let his tongue swirl several times erotically around the slit before he deep-throated his one and only with one swift, sudden motion which earned him another muffled scream of ecstasy. "D-Dai-chan…unngh…I…I…," Kyousuke exclaimed hoarsely and dug his fingers deep into the sheep skin, gripping a fistful of wool for support. "Ya-ah…if…you don't….ng-ah…don't stop…I…I…"

"It's okay baby, just let yourself go," the so addressed actor breathed velvety and grazed his tongue ever so slowly over every inch of his sweetheart's throbbing manhood, just to take the whole length back into his mouth only a few moments later upon which he began to suck hard, finally darting the tip of his tongue deep into the slit at the crown. Panting and gasping Kyousuke started thrashing on the fur as the tension inside him rapidly built up to his cresting point and finally arched back as he came with a scream of ecstasy. Daisuke moaned in exhilaration as the first warm strands of passion hit the roof of his mouth and he hungrily accepted everything his one and only had to offer while the young man shuddered through, pulsing and heaving.

"I want you Kyousuke," he breathed wantonly once the ebony-haired youth had come down from his high and leaned in to take the former idol's mouth captive when he perceived the answer to his request reflecting in the other's eyes together with a beguiling mix of love, passion and desire and thus the two lovers shared another fervent kiss, their tongues coming together for a heated, arousing dance, a dance that left them both breathless once they had pulled away. "Let's reach heaven together," Daisuke whispered sexily and began to kiss his way from Kyousuke's neck all the way back down to the most intimate part of his body, the feeling of the ebony-haired student's hands roaming caressingly over his shoulder blades and neck sending many delicious tingles through his own.

"Kyousuke," he breathed in the most seductive manner and brushed his lips gingerly along his sweetheart's inner thighs while sliding one hand over the former idol's hardened member and firm sacs, letting its finger trace the pulsing ridge of the beautiful student's entrance thus causing the young man to squirm in anticipation and to writhe in need. "Oh Dai-chan…please…let me feel you," he whimpered wantonly while bucking hips and fueled by his lover's lustful words Daisuke finally slipped his finger, after he had wetted it effectively with saliva, past the other's quivering entrance.

Kyousuke gasped sharply at the intrusion, a wave of pain and pleasure washing over him when he felt his boyfriend's finger pressing deeper into his tight passage, but tried his best to relax his taut muscles, reminding himself that the pain would very soon give way to sweet euphoria and heavenly pleasure and he shouldn't be disappointed for only a moment later he gasped out as his lover's finger began to circle inside his channel, rubbing repeatedly over its most sensitive part. "Ngh…yes…ahaagh."

Aroused almost to the point of bursting by the lustful, erotic sounds of enjoyment tearing from his beloved Daisuke entered a second finger and began to thrust, making sure to lavish attention on Kyousuke's weak spot while using the other hand to stoke and rub the ebony-haired student's shaft, pursuing the target of making the former idol writhe in ecstasy, withdrawing only upon sensing that his one and only was at last ready for more and locking gazes with the one he had given his heart to he buried himself inside the young man, slowly closing in against him as he kept pressing inwards.

"D-Dai-chan…fi…finally…," Kyousuke moaned erotically and stretched out his arms to pull his lover close upon which the handsome actor leaned in to swiftly plunge his tongue into his sweetheart's awaiting mouth and while the two lovers shared a deep searing kiss the ebony-haired youth pressed his hips down into the fur then jammed back up sending Daisuke's member further inside, his need for the other overpowering him at last. Slightly surprised at his at his beloved's rather bold action Daisuke pulled away from Kyousuke's lips, letting out a throaty moan at the feeling the young man's channel tightening around his throbbing manhood and once more seeking eye contact with his one and only he pushed himself up and began to roll his hips, thrusting gently into the other's passage at a slow, steady pace to give the former idol time to adjust to his movements as well as his rhythm, a task that was quickly accomplished.

With a couple of sensual moans leaking from his lips Kyousuke was soon moving his hips in time with his lover, meeting every single one of his thrusts and cried out only a few short moments later when he felt the other man's member brushing against his prostate. "Ya-ah…there…yes!" "Kyousuke," Daisuke sighed wantonly again, the sensation of the heated walls of his beloved's passage caressing his aching manhood quickly overwhelming his senses, finally causing him to lose whatever self-restraint he had been able to retain up to that point and sped up his movements, plunging into his boyfriend with a decisive, urgent fervor, hitting the young man's weak spot hard with every thrust thus driving the ebony-haired youth insane with ecstasy.

"A-ah…yes…ngh-ah…don't…don't stop…so…ahaagh…so good…," Kyousuke started crying huskily after only a couple of thrusts losing himself in the elysian feeling of exquisite pleasure surging through his body and threw his head back. "Hmmgh…a-ah…t-there…motto…ngh…motto tsuyaku shite!" "Kyou..suke," the other man gasped out heatedly and leaned in, using weight and the strength of his arms to gently force his lover's legs further apart and further down towards the soft surface of the fur which allowed him to push deep into the former idol's passage, reaching places that had so far remained untouched and eager to hear the other's voice again he began to thrust hard and vigorously into his one and only, lavishing once more attention on the young man's sweet spot by hitting the highly sensitive bundle of nerves with each stroke.

"Ahaagh…ngh…sugoi…ya-ah…s-so…so deep…ki-kimochiii," Kyousuke exclaimed many-a-time at the intense penetration and finally screamed out in pure ecstasy when his beloved started to driving his manhood fast and particularly hard down into his prostate and then dragging back across it again and again, making it quiver and pulse so much that the fiery rushes of pleasure it sent surging through him became almost too much to bear. Every time he felt Daisuke moving inside him his whole body quivered and trembled with wild, ecstatic enjoyment, his boyfriend's manhood compelling him forwards, relentlessly rubbing and hitting the exact spot necessary to take him over the edge. "I….argh-ah…I…mou...ngh…mou dame…unngh…oh God!"

Understanding that his one and only wouldn't be able to last much longer Daisuke roamed one of his hands in a tantalizing caress over Kyousuke's chest, down to his abdomen where he let his palm and fingers roll several times over the swollen head of the young man's member in harmony with his thrusts before pressing the tip of his thumb deep into the extremely sensitive slit which was enough to make the ebony-haired youth cross the threshold. His body bucked as the combined sensations rocketed through his existence, pitching his spine into an ecstasy induced arch as he quickly built to his cresting point and finally erupted with a guttural and voluminous scream as he climaxed in waves of fulfillment, showering his stomach and chest in thick short bursts. "Arg-aah…Dai…chan…I…ngh-ah…I…yaa-aah…ngh-ahaaaa!"

"Hmmgh…Kyousuke," the handsome actor groaned hoarsely, the effect of his beloved's orgasm squeezing and releasing his tensing member, thus bringing him closer to his own peak and another couple of thrusts was all it took to send him over the edge. His body tightened and pitched as he drove one last time deep into his lover, then pressed himself hard against the young man's hips, rocking his own ever so gently as each strand of passion was released into his boyfriend's channel and with a throaty moan tearing from him Daisuke collapsed heavily onto his sweetheart's chest and rode out the final waves of his climax.

"I love you Kyousuke," he whispered endearingly once he had caught his breath and raised his head to share a tender open-mouthed kiss with his one and only before he finally slipped out of his body and rolled off the former idol, only to pull him back into his arms a few seconds later. "I love you too Dai-chan. That felt absolutely amazing," the so addressed youth sighed blissfully and reached for his and Daisuke's blankets while settling comfortably on the concave of the handsome actor's shoulder and for a few minutes the couple lay in silence, snuggled up against one another, basking in their moment of precious togetherness, the crackling sound of the fire the only sound that could be hear in the room.

"This is the best Christmas of my life," Kyousuke finally broke the comfortable quiescence and brushed his hand across his boyfriend's chest, tucking tighter to the handsome celebrity, seeking his warmth. "I feel the same, not to mention that it's probably also the most romantic one. I never dreamt that one day I would be making love to my sweetheart on Christmas Eve on a fluffy sheepskin rug in front of a beautiful fireplace in gorgeous mansion," Daisuke replied softly and pressed his lips lovingly onto the top of his beloved's hair, "but maybe we should head upstairs. I noticed that you are shivering from time to time and how can we enjoy the rest of our holiday when you get sick? Besides the feather beds in the bedroom much warmer and fluffier and apart from that I think a big bed is the best place for a few hours of intimate cuddling, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think so too, so why don't you lead the way," Kyousuke answered smiling mildly and pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping himself in his blanket. "Also, I must admit that after everything I have seen in this house so far I'm quite excited to see the bedroom." "You are going to love it," the other man declared following his sweetheart's example and once he had draped the remaining blanket around his frame he scrambled to his feet before offering his one and only his hand for support which the ebony-haired youth accepted with a grateful smile, allowing himself to be pulled up and led out of the room, up a winding staircase to the second floor that accomodating the master bedroom suite as well as a few other rooms.

"Here we are. This is our bedroom," Daisuke announced as they had reached a set of large, wooden double-doors at the end of the hallway that were decorated with intricate carvings and once the handsome actor had pushed one of the wings open he ushered his boyfriend inside. Somewhat hesitantly Kyousuke stepped into the room and for the umpteenth time that day his eyes grew wide in awe and astonishment as he took his surroundings in.

The room was held in in harmonic shades of white, cream and light brown and featured three beautiful, arched windows. On the left an antique, king-size wrought iron bed, whose headboard and footrest were a sight to behold since they featured the most intricate and filigree artwork, occupied the center of the wall, an elegant-looking, wooden nightstand on each side completing the ensemble. On the right a gorgeous fire place was built into the wall and just like in the living room a cozy fire was crackling in it, but instead of a large sofa two comfortable looking armchairs as well as a small, low, dark-wood table had been placed in front of it and a slightly antique-looking, yet classy lounge set sat in front of the windows. All the fine furniture in combination with the luxurious rugs, the fine curtains and several other decorative items gave the room calming atmosphere of the highest comfort and luxury.

"This is the most gorgeous bedroom I have ever seen," Kyousuke whispered in awe and turned his head to face his lover who had stepped up to him and embraced him from behind, "and look at the height of that mattress, the large pillows and the fluffy looking feather beds. I bet that sleeping in this bed must feel like sleeping on a cloud." "The bed is heavenly soft indeed, go over and see for yourself," Daisuke suggested nuzzling his beloved's neck which earned him a faint sigh and after he had bestowed a lingering, tantalizing kiss onto the young man's shoulder released the ebony-haired youth from his hold.

Smirking barely noticeably to himself as an idea began to form in his head Kyousuke followed his boyfriend's advice and began to amble ever so slowly over to the bed, sensuously dropping the blanket that was covering his body after he had taken the first few steps, thus exposing the back view of his slender frame as well as his derrière to the other man who couldn't help but lick his lips at the deliciously inducing sight in front of him for Kyousuke's bottom was firm and well-formed and like so many times before the handsome actor thought that he could spend hours descending into the warm valley between those peaks with his tongue licking, nudging and poking, making his sweetheart writhe and shudder in need and pleasure.

"Good heavens…Kyousuke," he groaned, his velvety voice blanketed unmistakably with lust and newly awakened desire that sent warm tendrils of heat into every extremity of his body and finally gathered in his abdomen as he let his eyes follow every seductive move the other made, the sight rendering him speechless. Kyousuke climbed onto the bed, making sure that his boyfriend got a good view of his bottom in the process and facing the handsome actor he positioned himself in the center of the mattress and struck a seductive, lascivious pose.

"Dai-chan…didn't you say that one reason why you chose this place is that we could make up for lost time? So, if you want me, I'm all yours," he purred sexily, his eyes darkening with desire and he had barely finished the sentence when he felt himself being pushed with gentle determination into the bedding, his mouth being taken captive with such fiery passion that it immediately set his whole body on fire and sighing faintly he returned the ardent kiss with equal fervidness, letting his tongue dance with his lover's, playfully fighting for dominance until he finally surrendered and allowed his one and only to take the lead.

"You are a minx darling, the most beautiful minx I have ever laid eyes upon and I know that I will never get tired of holding you, kissing you, touching and caressing you and making sweet love to you," "Daisuke breathed endearingly once they had broken the heated kiss and began to rub noses with his beloved in the most affectionate manner. "Me neither," the so addressed youth replied breathy and swiftly pulled the handsome actor in for another deep, lustful and highly stimulating kiss, using the element of surprise to shift his weight and to maneuver himself on top of the other.

"Let me make you see stars," he whispered seductively after he had pulled away from Daisuke's full, soft lips, only to start trailing a line of tantalizing and burning butterfly kisses from the handsome actor's jaw all the way down to the curve of his neck, leaving every patch of the smooth warm skin his mouth had brushed over prickling and burning which earned him several sighs and faint moans of pleasure from the man he was so deeply in love with and enjoying the sounds of pleasure he was drawing from his boyfriend Kyousuke traced his lips further down until he had reached the handsome actor's nipples, licking, biting and nipping as he went along thus making the man shudder in enjoyment and anticipation.

"Ngh-ah…y-yes…hmmgh," Daisuke gasped out running one hand through the soft, silky stands of Kyousuke's hair while gripping the ebony-haired youth's shoulder for support with other as waves of heat kept rushing through his body straight down to his manhood, tightening it and let out a loud, lustful moan when he felt the beloved's tongue sensually trailing the most enticing circles around one of is hardening nipples before finally flicking tentatively against the sensitive nub, then taking it into his mouth to suck and nibble on it while squeezing and rubbing the other with his fingers. "Kyou…unngh-ah…Kyousuke…ki-kimochi…"

"Dai-chan," the former idol whispered seductively, his own desire and need for his one and only heightening with every single one of the man's gasps and moans that reached his ears and once he had swept his tongue one last time sensually over each one of the now taut and pale nipples he pushed himself up to straddle Daisuke's thighs, a sultry smile playing about his mouth as he let his hands roam caressingly over his lover's chest, stomach and abdomen before encasing both their members in his palm and beginning to massage and stroke the shafts rhythmically in the most arousing manner.

"Unngh…su…sugoi…nya-ah…," Daisuke moaned and threw his head back into the pillows bucking hips to arch further into his beloved's ministrations, the unbridled lust and burning desire he felt surging through him starting to drive him crazy. "I…ngh…I need…" "My mouth," Kyousuke finished huskily while releasing the handsome actor's member as well as his own from his grasp and smirking victoriously to himself he bent over and flicked his tongue several times playfully against the head of his lover's twitching manhood before he finally encased it with his mouth and began to pull sweetly on it for which he was rewarded with a series of highly erotic and arousing sounds of enjoyment.

Thus encouraged he eventually took the entire length in, then moved his lips over and over again all the way from its root to the tip sucking hard, swirling his tongue skillfully around the crown in the most stimulating manner, lavishing the slit with special attention, letting the tip of his tongue repeatedly dart deep into it, driving his lover who had begun to thrash on the mattress insane with ecstatic pleasure and determined to coax even more sounds of enjoyment out of his one and only Kyousuke released Daisuke's member and let his tongue graze along the entire length from the tip to the root then further down where he dove into the warm creases, lapping at the firm sacs and gently pulled one into his mouth, savoring the perfect combination of taste and scent, his ministrations causing the handsome actor to cry out in ecstasy as stars began to explode before his eyes. "Aghaah…Kyou…ngh-ah…Kyousuke…oh God!"

"I want to feel you inside me again Dai-chan. I want to turn myself completely to your mercy," the so addressed youth purred wantonly, momentarily halting his stimulating caresses, overwhelmed by his own need and desire that were burning inside him and met Daisuke's eyes that had darkened with lust with his own. "Come here baby," the handsome actor demanded huskily and pulled his beloved close as soon as the young man had begun to lean in, swiftly capturing his lips, sealing them with a deep passionate kiss in the process of which he maneuvered himself back on top and that had the former idol moan faintly and lustful in enjoyment.

"I want to bring you the most exquisite pleasure and give you the most blissful satisfaction," he sighed velvety while gazing deeply into Kyousuke's heavy lidded eyes and ran his hands in sensual caresses over the ebony-haired student's chest, brushing his thumbs playfully over the other's nipples causing his body to twitch, positioning himself between the young man's legs at the same time.

"I love you Kyousuke," he stated in the most alluring bedroom voice and leaned in to trail a series of lingering kisses over his boyfriend's chest, collar bones and throat, jamming his hips forward while nipping, licking and biting the soft, yielding and highly sensitive flesh in the arch of his neck, slowly entering his one and only, pressing deeper and deeper into the tight, heated passage until he was fully sheathed, enjoying the feeling of its walls encasing his throbbing member as well as the sounds of his lover's husky moans of pleasure echoing in his ears. "ngh-ah…ya-ah…ahaargh."

"Let me hear more of that," he purred seductively and locking gazes with the beautiful angel trapped underneath him he pushed himself to his elbows and began to move his hips, thrusting steadily into the young man's passage, immediately seeking out a certain spot, offering his beloved a sexy, victorious smile when he found it after only a couple of languid strokes. "Hmmgh-ah..so…so good…ngh-ah…," Kyousuke gasped heatedly while mimicking Daisuke's movements, quickly losing himself in the mesmerizing feeling of his lover's manhood rubbing the sensitive walls of his passage, sending rush after rush of exquisite pleasure surging through his body and dropped his head back as he met every single one of the tantalizing and highly stimulating thrusts.

Enjyoing the sight of his beloved being gradually consumed by euphoria and ecstasy Daisuke placed his hands firmly onto the ebony-haired student's hips as he continued to thrust, pressing several times a little harder into the young man's prostate before he took to teasing the former idol with shallow and deep strokes at random, brushing against his sweet spot over and over again, sometimes hard and sometimes softly, soon driving the design student crazy with wild, ecstatic enjoyment.

"Oh yes…unngh-ah…sugoi…," the ebony-haired youth groaned and reached out to let his hands roam caressingly over his lover's taut back, finally settling them on the handsome actor's lower hips, further consumed by the sensation of the warmth and power of the other's body against and inside him, "…p-please…Dai-chan…ngh…more…" "Kyousuke," the so addressed celebrity whispered breathy, a sexy, conquering smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in, burying himself deeper inside his one and only, reaching hidden, yet untouched places and with a fiery wave of pleasure pulsing through his veins he began to thrust deep and boisterously into his boyfriend's entrance, hitting the young man's prostate hard with every single strike thus sending the former idol to drown into a sea of wild, exquisite ecstasy.

"Ya-ah…y-yes…unngh-ah…ki…kimochii…," Kyousuke cried out hoarsely in satisfaction and tucked his knees further to his chest before pressing his calves firmly into Daisuke's sides and arching his back, "…more…p-please…ngh…please give me more!" "Kyou…suke," Daisuke sighed once more and relishing the feeling of his painfully throbbing member being caresses by the warm, tight walls of his lover's passage, that sent hot rushes of unbridled lust surging through him, he sped up the pace of his strokes and began to drive his manhood deep into the alluring heat engulfing it for which he rewarded with sweet half-screams of pleasure.

Moaning and heaving Kyousuke held on to his boyfriend, his eyelids fluttering in ecstasy as he basked in the feeling of tingling jolts of electricity shooting up his spine in response to the intensive stimulation he was experiencing and that made him tremble internally. "Unngh..Dai-chan…yes…su-sugoi…ya-ah…yes," he couldn't help but cry and jammed his hips up in search for the ultimate fulfillment, his channel quivering with wild pleasure, "…motto…ahaargh…motto!"

Nodding almost imperceptibly while letting out a husky moan of satisfaction Daisuke grabbed his beloved's thighs and pushed them sideways, further down towards the surface of the mattress with gentle resoluteness and then plunged into the young man with decisive fervidness, gradually speeding up the pace of his hard strokes to a fast, wild one and almost instantaneously a series of ecstatic screams reached his ears. "Oh God…ya-ah…so deep…yes…ngh-aah…yes…," he heard his one and only cry out repeatedly at his intense penetration and soon the ebony-haired youth had begun to squirm and thrash underneath him. "Hnngh…ki..kimochii…yes…I…ngh…I…," he gasped out as a familiar feeling familiar feeling began to coil in his stomach at the sensation of the increased pressure, his lover's member driving hard and deep into his prostate again and again at a wild speed, driving him quickly towards his cresting point.

His eyes flew open when he suddenly felt Daisuke's hand wrapping itself around his aching member, the heat of the palm encasing him in combination with the friction of it against his tightening manhood and the feeling of the weakest spot in his passage being rubbed and hit relentlessly and countless, fiery waves of ecstatic pleasure began to wash over him, overwhelming his senses and ultimately consuming him.

Without ceasing to thrust mercilessly into his beloved Daisuke rolled his fingers tenderly over the head of the youth's weeping manhood and finally pushed his thumb hard and deep into the highly sensitive slit while driving his own member, with particular strength, deep into the quivering and pulsing bundle of nerves inside the former idol's channel upon which his hips lifted from the bed and the ebony-haired student exploded with an unbridled scream of ecstasy as he climaxed and sent pulsing streams of passion onto his heaving chest and clenching abs. "Ya-aah…Dai-chan…ngh…ahaargh…unngh-ahaaaaaa!"

Relishing the feeling of his lover's trembling and pulsing passage tightening almost painfully around his own tensing member as Kyousuke shuddered through his orgasm, thus compelling him forward to the brink of his own crest, Daisuke closed his eyes and proceeded to thrust fast and deep into the other's channel, his head snapping back as he went over the edge only a few moments later and outpoured his sweet release into his one and only with a throaty cry of untamed ecstasy. "Hnnngh-ah…a-aaah…nya-haaaaaa!"

Breathing hard he collapsed heavily onto Kyousuke's chest as he rode out the waves of his climax and buried his face in the arch of the former idol's neck, a sigh of blissful contentment tearing from him when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his middle, holding tight and for several long moments the two lovers remained motionlessly in one another's arms, completely caught up in each other and the felicitousness of that precious moment of togetherness. "I love you baby," Daisuke finally breathed softly against the smooth, heated skin of his beloved's neck and slowly raised his head to bestow a sweet, lingering kiss onto the young man's lips before he slipped at last out of the former idol's body.

"My Dai-chan," the so addressed youth whispered huskily while locking gazes with his lover, a beautiful, affectionate and loving smile forming on his lips as he raised his hands to gingerly trace the sides of the handsome actor's face and returning the smile with equal affection and fondness Daisuke leaned in once more to claim another, more intimate kiss.

With a faint sigh escaping him Kyousuke immediately responded to his boyfriend's sensual assault and parted his lips obligingly in invitation, feeling the other man delving into his mouth only a moment later upon which their tongues began to mingle and spar with each other, sucking and licking, tasting and immersing again and again until the ebony-haired youth felt like he would melt into the handsome actor's body and become one with him.

"Ever since my arrival in this country, this city I have never been happier as now," he sighed breathlessly once the need for air had forced him and his beloved to break their kiss and began to stroke tenderly through the other man's hair, "and this is only the first day of your visit." "I'm just as happy as you are my love," Daisuke replied softly, his eyes shining with nothing but love and tender affection for the angel he was holding in his arms and keeping them locked around the young man's middle he shifted his weight rolling over onto his back, pulling his one and only with him, gingerly cradling the former idols head against his chest, "and I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"I would love that, I would love that very much," the ebony-haired youth sighed blushing faintly, his breathy voice barely more than a whisper and snuggled up to the man he loved with all his hearts, the affectionate words having barely left his mouth as the sound of church bells beginning to ring could be heard in the distance. "Listen Dai-chan, the bells, that means it's midnight, the beginning of Christmas Day," he stated, a mild smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth, "so once again, merry Christmas Dai-chan."

"Merry Christmas darling," the so addressed actor replied huskily and pressed his lips gingerly into Kyousuke's hair. "Did all the Christmas wishes you had this year come true?" "Hmm…let me see," the former idol said in a contemplative yet playful manner and lifted his to lock gazes with his boyfriend. "You are here, holding me tight, we spent a wonderful Christmas Eve together and on top of that I received a very precious gift, so yes, all I wanted for this Christmas has definitely come true. Aishiteru yo Dai-chan, aishiteru."

And with that Kyousuke leaned in, sealing Daisuke's lips tenderly with his own upon the enamored couple shared a long, romantic and deep kiss that spoke of nothing but love and affection and was holding the promise of blissful, happy days for many Christmases to come.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope that none of you fainted from nosebleed! (LOL)  
**

**As usual I'd be very obliged and grateful if you would take another minute to write a little comment in the review box below and hit the 'send' button.  
Those reviews are what keeps me going...Thank you so much.  
**

**What's next: update of 'Eternal Moon' in about two weeks, followed by the update of 'Sourire Encore Demain' in March, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
